La ville lumière
by Miette Halia
Summary: C'est par une nuit fraîche, teintée des lumières de la tour Prismatique, que le Professeur Platane se remémore d'une nuit passée auprès de l'homme qu'il a aimé. PerfectWorldShipping / Lysandre x Prof. Platane.


La ville lumière.

(One-Shot)

**Fandom****:** Pokémon XY

**Rating****:** K+ (11 ans et +)

**Pairing****:** PerfectWorldShipping (Lysandre x Professeur Platane)

**Genre****:** Drame, Romance.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Si vous n'avez pas joué à Pokémon XY, vous risquez de vous faire méchamment spoiler sur des événements clés du jeu. De même, vous ne risquez pas de comprendre certains éléments soulevés dans la fic à cause des-dits événements importants. Sur ce, j'arrête avec ce blabla ennuyant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Nos yeux se renvoient la lumière  
Et la lumière le silence  
À ne plus se reconnaître  
À survivre à l'absence. »_

**-Paul Eluard.**

* * *

La ville d'Illumis ne portait jamais aussi bien son nom que lorsque la nuit était tombée. C'était ce que pensait le Professeur Platane, observant par la fenêtre de son bureau les milliers de lumières qui filtraient le ciel Kalosien, la Tour Prismatique rayonnant en son centre. Lorsque le Soleil se couchait, la ville se paraît de ses plus beaux atours et ressemblait alors à une constellation... Ou plutôt à une galaxie les lumières s'apparentant à des millions d'étoiles, gravitant autour de la plus imposante d'entre elles. Le Professeur pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant avec attention les scientifiques qui franchissaient la porte d'entrée du laboratoire, vêtus de manteaux et d'écharpes pour affronter la nuit froide de ce début d'Automne. Il était 20H passé et tous rentraient chez eux, épuisés de cette longue journée (Pour certains, il s'agissait de plus de 24H) de travail intensif, leurs Pokémon trottinant à leurs côtés après avoir été sortis de leurs Pokéballs. A quoi pouvaient-ils penser, tous ? A quoi pouvait bien se résumer leurs vies ? Sans doute avaient-ils des maris, des femmes, des enfants avec qui ils passaient leurs soirées, dînant autour d'un bon repas tout en regardant la télévision. Platane sentit sa gorge se serrer, perdu dans le silence et l'obscurité de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il les enviait, tous... Après tout, il n'avait pas de famille, il n'avait personne qui s'inquiétait du fait qu'il rentre tard pour manger ou qu'il passe plusieurs jours sans rentrer à la maison. Mais avait-il une maison, un véritable foyer ? Sans doute que non. La maison était là où l'on se sentait heureux et entouré, où l'on avait l'impression d'avoir sa place, tout simplement. Il n'était pas malheureux, non, bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait à se défaire de cette mélancolie et de ses regrets qui le rongeait petit à petit, jour après jour. Après tout, il n'avait personne. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Platane sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il préférait alors se noyer dans son travail plutôt que de se laisser submerger par ce flot d'émotions. Le scientifique secoua légèrement la tête avant d'observer le ciel. Malgré les lumières qui éclairaient Illumis, des étoiles pointaient timidement le bout de leur nez, entourant la Lune qui trônait fièrement au dessus de la Tour Prismatique, un halo argenté l'habillant et scintillant de toute beauté. Une étrange mélancolie l'envahit alors, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout en pensant à _lui_. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce moment qu'ils avaient partagés. C'était il y a deux ans, s'en rappela-t-il, une soirée d'Automne où le vent frais caresse les visages et vous fait frissonner... En y repensant bien, c'était une nuit un peu comme celle-ci.

_Cette soirée s'était déroulée quelques mois après l'ouverture du Café Lysandre près de la Place Rose, après avoir tout rangé et avoir fermé les portes. A cette époque-là, encore, il n'y avait que peu de clients et la quiétude du lieu était agréable. Le Professeur se souvenait avoir aidé Lysandre à tout ranger (C'était avant qu'il n'embauche son personnel) et ils étaient ensuite montés sur la terrasse fumer une cigarette. Platane s'était accoudé contre les barreaux du balcon, détaillant de ses yeux argentés la ville lumière qui s'étendait devant eux. En la regardant attentivement, le Professeur avait parfois l'impression de sentir Illumis vibrer et ses battements de cœur se calquaient alors à ceux de la citée. Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place avant que son souffle remplie de fumée âcre ne s'envole dans la nuit. Lysandre s'était accoudé à ses côtés, observant le ciel d'un air insondable puis exhala, un doux silence les entourant tous deux. Un raclement de gorge l'avait fait alors légèrement sursauter et il avait tourné son visage vers le grand roux, détaillant son profil sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il avait reprit la parole._

_\- « Encore merci d'avoir prit de votre temps pour m'aider avec le Café » Avait-il déclaré de manière hésitante. Platane avait attendu la suite en plaçant sa main sous son menton pour mieux l'observer. « Je vous promet de vous rendre la pareille. »_

_\- « Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur Lysandre, c'est tout à fait naturel. C'était un acte désintéressé, vous savez, et vous n'avez aucune raison de me remercier. Si on ne peut plus s'entre-aider entre amis, alors dans quel Monde vivons nous... ! » Avait-il décrété, son sourire s'attendrissant. _

_\- « En effet... » Lysandre avait baissé ses yeux bleus et fit tourner sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Ce n'était que maintenant que le Professeur comprenait ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours été lent d'esprit..._

_Leurs cigarettes s'étaient consumées lentement dans la nuit fraîche, le silence et la douce tranquillité du lieu donnant l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas la ville lumière était toujours en constante activité mais lorsque lui et Lysandre étaient ensemble, Platane avait l'impression que tout s'arrêtait de tourner autour de lui. Il se souvint avoir sourit en arrêtant de lui-même le flot de ses pensées. Dieu qu'il devait ressembler à une adolescente lorsqu'il pensait à ce genre de choses. _

_\- « Quelle nuit magnifique. » S'éleva dans la nuit une voix grave remplie d'admiration._

_Ce fut cette phrase si simple mais pourtant si sincère qui sortit le Professeur de sa rêverie, ou c'est plutôt ce qui le poussa à reposer son regard argenté vers Lysandre. Platane préférait éviter les contacts visuels, trop remplis d'émotions et de sentiments refoulés, trop révélateurs de ce qu'il voulait garder au fond de lui. ''Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme'', alors sans doute devait-il en avoir un tourmenté à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, s'était-il questionné, sachant qu'aucune réponse ne lui viendrait. Le Professeur ne se souvint plus tellement ce qu'il s'était passé avant le laps de temps où Lysandre n'eut reprit la parole, mais il se rappellera toujours de l'instant où son regard azur d'ordinaire si froid et distant l'avait sondé jusqu'à l'âme. A ce moment-là, Platane avait sentit que la couche de glace protectrice qui l'entourait habituellement s'était brisée pour laisser place à un homme fragile et sincère, dont le grain de voix hésitant lui coupa le souffle et fit cogner son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine. Lysandre s'était rapproché de lui, son beau visage se tenant à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'il avait posé sa main gantée sur la sienne. Son cœur s'était arrêté à cette simple action et respirer était devenu pour lui une chose impossible. Comment respirait-on, déjà ?_

_-« … Mais elle n'est rien par rapport à vous. »_

_-« … Oh. » _

_Fut la seule chose qui lui ait été capable de répondre à ce moment-là. Il avait crut apercevoir le début d'un sourire sur le visage du grand roux avant que celui-ci ne remette l'une de ses mèches de cheveux ébène derrière son oreille, le détaillant avec le regard le plus doux qu'il eut été possible de voir. Platane avait exhalé, ne sachant pas comment rattraper sa réplique minable et encore moins ce qu'il devait faire, autre que rester planté comme un idiot. Finalement, il lui avait sourit, touché, avant de répondre, bégayant :_

_\- « Et bien, je... M-merci. »_

_La commissure des lèvres de Lysandre s'était ourlée à sa réponse, avant de sonder de ses yeux bleus son visage, caressant sa joue de sa main droite et- Oh mon Dieu il était certain qu'il était sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cet instant. Instinctivement, Platane avait commencé à papillonner des yeux, avant de complètement les fermer au moment où il avait sentit le visage du roux suffisamment proche du sien. Il avait pu sentir son souffle se perdre sur sa joue et le temps s'arrêta au moment où une paire de lèvres chaudes se posa sur les siennes en un tendre et chaste baiser. Un doux frisson avait alors parcouru le corps du scientifique avant que son cerveau ne se remette sur le mode ''ON'' et qu'il ne se décide d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Lysandre, et de répondre timidement à son baiser. Ses joues prirent alors une jolie teinte pivoine lorsque la langue chaude de son ami (Mais pouvait-il toujours le qualifier d'ami ?) caressa la sienne, lui donnant un coup de chaud. Platane dût alors rompre le baiser à regret pour reprendre son souffle et éviter la syncope, toussant avant de se mettre à rigoler doucement._

_\- « Haha, vraiment désolé... Kof, kof... ! … Juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle... ! »_

_Il toussa, la main devant sa bouche avant de reprendre une goulée d'air et de se passer la main derrière la nuque, vraiment gêné d'avoir gâché l'instant._

_\- « Je... Hm, Désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâch- »_

_-« Ca ne fait rien, Professeur. Inutile de vous excuser. » L'avait-il coupé, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres alors qu'il lui caressa la joue pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Platane avait détourné les yeux, intimidé et surtout gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment pouvoir le regarder en face lorsqu'on venait de se ridiculiser après un moment aussi magique ? Un long silence avait suivit, avec Lysandre et ses yeux bleus qui détaillaient son visage et à ce moment-là il avait vu cet éclat dans ses yeux qui signifiaient qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il avait vu sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se refermer, visiblement incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait finalement détourné la tête en soupirant doucement. _

_\- « Il commence à se faire tard... Et je trouve que j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre gentillesse.» _

_Le grand roux avait caressé sa joue en disant cela, perdu dans ses pensées avec un regard d'une infinie tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire avant de se désister ? Platane avait hoché la tête en baissant ses yeux gris au sol, sentant son cœur devenir soudainement lourd dans sa poitrine. Le scientifique aurait aimé lui dire que ça ne le dérangeais absolument pas, qu'il pouvait rester encore un peu si il le voulait mais vu la manière dont Lysandre l'avait dit, il était sûr que celui-ci aurait refusé. Alors il s'était contenté d'acquiescer, souriant timidement avant de répondre._

_\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir pu vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. » Son cœur avait battu fort avant qu'il ne poursuive, les joues rouges et tous les muscles crispés à cause de la gêne. « Et je ne regrette pas d'être venu... Enfin, je veux dire... Non pas que ça me pose de problème de venir pour vous aider, hein, non, je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais simplement, enfin... Je suis vraiment... Heureux de ce qui, enfin, de ce que vous- »_

_Il s'était fait interrompre par un doigt sur sa bouche et un sourire attendrit. Platane avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire à son tour et de fermer les yeux, profitant simplement du moment. Une douce chaleur avait alors envahie sa poitrine et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux du roux, celui-ci avait rapproché son visage du sien, avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue._

_\- « Je sais, Professeur. » Puis Lysandre lui avait de nouveau sourit. « Moi aussi... » Avait-il murmuré. « … Je vous aime. » Ses yeux avaient-ils dit._

_Ces mots qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit-là, et cette expression si douce sur son visage, il savait que jamais il ne les oublierait. _

Platane soupira, la main sur son cœur et son regard mélancolique se perdit de nouveau à travers la baie vitrée, pour observer les quelques Kalosiens qui marchaient encore dans les rues, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. _Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de chercher... _Lui murmura une petite voix dans son oreille et il secoua la tête. Autant arrêté de se faire du mal. La lumière de la Tour Prismatique filtra tout-à-coup dans son bureau pendant une fraction de minute et il resta regarder par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre à part ressasser le passé. Illumis avait une place tellement importante dans sa vie, elle lui avait procuré tellement de joie mais aussi tellement de peines qu'il ne savait pas si il l'adorait ou bien la haïssait. Platane se massa le front, sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez à cause de la fatigue. Il pouvait entendre les tic-tac de son horloge résonner dans sa tête et il releva les yeux vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir comme si c'était elle qui était responsable de son état. Fronçant les sourcils à cause de la douleur, il décida d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau pour prendre un cachet d'aspirine. Sauf que, là, au milieu d'objets en tout genre, son regard fut attiré par un certain cadre-photo. _Oh._ Il retint aussitôt son souffle et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il prit la photographie entre ses mains, caressant du bout des doigts la glace froide du cadre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Les yeux du Professeur se tintèrent d'une émotion indescriptible alors qu'il détaillait le visage souriant des deux hommes sur la photo, _tellement inhabituel de voir cette expression sur son visage_, pensa-t-il en souriant tristement. _Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux,_ se questionna-t-il,_ encore aujourd'hui, de repenser à tous ces bons moments passés ensemble et de se dire qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais... ?_

Platane resta fixer de ses yeux argentés le cliché qu'il avait entre les mains, avant de fermer ses paupières et de reposer la photo sur son bureau, là où sa place avait toujours été et où elle le sera toujours. Le Professeur se redressa sur son siège au moment où il entendit l'ascenseur monter et les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et Platane reconnu tout de suite qui était cette personne. Ca ne pouvait être que lui qui venait frapper à la porte de son laboratoire à une heure pareille.

\- « Oui, entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, sweat bleu marine, au pantalon et aux bottes usés par le temps, qui serrait de sa main droite la lanière de son sac. Son regard noisette regardait droit devant lui, ne laissant percevoir aucune faille. Le garçon avait bien changé depuis la première fois où il était entré dans son bureau. Platane se sentit presque intimidé lorsque le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air confiant se peignant sur son visage.

\- « Bonsoir, Professeur », déclara-il avant de s'avancer vers son bureau, sortant son Pokédex de sa poche. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Le Professeur se demanda un instant si le jeune homme croyait toujours qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé à Cromlac'h. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu rancune pour cette histoire, vraiment. Comment le pouvait-il ? Il n'y était pour rien dans ce qui était arrivé après tout. Il avait seulement été embarqué là-dedans et avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste et Platane n'avait aucune raison de conserver de la rancœur envers son petit protégé. Lysandre avait défendu jusqu'au bout ses rêves et ses espoirs, ce qui fut aussi le cas de Kalem. Deux figures à la manière de pensée si différente n'aurait pas pu coexister et il était inévitable que l'un des deux ne soit forcé de se plier devant l'autre. Si la force de volonté du descendant d'A.Z n'avait pas pu l'emporter, cela signifiait que régir le Monde de cette manière n'était pas la bonne solution. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le lui faire comprendre avant qu'il ne sombre dans sa folie destructrice et ne se laisse engloutir avec ses rêves de perfection. Lysandre avait tenté de reproduire un événement qui avait plongé le Monde dans le chaos mais, pour aller de l'avant, il fallait apprendre à pardonner les erreurs des autres et surtout de ne pas tenter de les reproduire. C'était ça, la recette pour bâtir un Monde meilleur. _Tout irait bien, _se dit-il. Tant qu'humains et Pokémon travailleront mains dans la main, alors aucun obstacle ne restera infranchissable. Peut-être Platane était-il trop naïf ou trop optimiste, mais il y croyait. _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._ Pensa le brun en souriant tendrement, observant du coin de l'oeil la photo posée sur son bureau. Tout ça était tellement ironique. _Tout ira bien_, se convainc-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de s'étirer et de saluer le jeune homme.

\- « Bonsoir à toi, Kalem. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. »

Platane alluma la lampe qui était sur son bureau et se leva de son siège avant de se rapprocher de son élève, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- « Bien, vérifions où en est ton Pokédex. »


End file.
